Noah Santiago
Appearance Noah has sometimes been described as having a defined, but slightly feminine face, often accentuated by his long wavy black hair that hangs well down his back. On some occasions he ties it into a half-ponytail. Because of his years of ballet training, he has a slim, but toned body that stands at about 5'10". He has a normal sized-nose, full red lips, icy brown eyes, and thick straight eyebrows that give his resting face a natural icyness and standoffish countenance. He is often thought of to be gay because of his slightly effeminate features, many actually considering him to be pretty. Clothing Style He often dresses in business casual attire or more elegant forms of clothes. Noah generally wears things like black turtlenecks and vest, lovely form-fitting sweaters or a simple white polo with a tie. Business casual pants and dress shoes generally round out his outfits. People are generally thrown off by his style because it doesn't fit his reputation. Scars, Tattoos and Piercings Small silver hoop earring in each earlobe. No tattoos. Several self-induced scars along his wrists and forearms. Personality Noah is an individual who exudes of elegance and grace. As a ballet dancer, his steps are light, as if he is walking on air, and his mannerisms are somewhat androgynous. He is the type of person who comes off as very chic, poised, and debonair. He often appears very sophisticated and traditional. However, he is not as pleasant as most presume of him at first glance. He has a bit of reputation for misbehavior outside of school, from larceny to shoplifting(when he is feeling moody and bored), to manipulating others to get what he wants, even though he appears demure and calm. He is incredibly manipulative, usually using others to get what he desires. Noah almost always disregards the well-being of others unless it somehow benefits him and he hates when people disrupt him or get in his way. And when they do, he is incredibly cynical and hurtful. Because of this, he is hated or feared by many of his classmates, and has few real friends, though, he is admired at the same time because of his beauty. However, what follows admiration is also jealousy and despise. His melodic and clear voice is often combined with a tone of ambiguous malice and spite. When Noah speaks to people, it usually sounds as though he is belittling them nicely. Which of course, he probably is. He is the type who will get revenge if you cross him. The guy is both devious and patient, so he is willing to do what he feels needs to get done, no matter how long it takes. To hell and back if necessary. Apathetic and unsympathetic, he cares little about other peoples feelings and aspirations. When he wants something, he goes after it through any means. Noah has this strange passive-aggressiveness about him, so many times when he insults people, he has a smile on his face, plays coy, and is saying it politely. He is quite smug and vain, and yearns for personal satisfaction. Incredibly prideful, to say the least, he is simultaneously unwavering, imperious, and iron-fisted. He likes things that are pleasing to the eye and beautiful, disdaining anything unattractive and generally referring to others as "Ugly Pigs". He hates weak-willed and foolish individuals, though relishes off of being able to manipulate them so easily. Then again, he also gets personal satisfaction off of someone who he finds more of a challenge. Many feel nervous around him and don't know exactly how to approach him because of his dissonance. He is incredibly polarizing, either admired(for his appearance) or hated(for his personality), or a combination of both. His words come off as very demeaning and judgmental. And at other times, his words are flat and emotionless. In spite of his pride, Noah is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory. When first meeting him, he is cold and rather ruthless, just gazing upon his glassy empty eyes can send shivers down ones spine. He knows what to do to bring weak targets down, especially when those targets have a very low self-esteem. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, he isn't completely heartless, and cares a great deal about those who he manages to care about, such as his VERY-VERY small social circle. He loathes people who are emotional, sensitive, or become overly attached. He has a knack for belittling and objectifying people when they annoy him. Biography Growing up, Noah had always been very clingy, needy, meek, and extremely shy. As a child, he would often cling to his mother when they were out in public or cry if people were looking at him for too long. His grandmother was Jewish and his grandfather was Brazilian. His parents immigrated from Brazil and had him a few years later in Miami, Florida. His sweet parents had noticed that as he got older, he became very vain, spoiled, and uncaring about others. So much so that refused to go to his own grandfather's funeral because, according to him, he simply "didn't feel like it". His sprouting misbehavior could in part be blamed on his parents, who spoiled him(since he was the youngest) and often were so busy with work that they didn't have much time to spend with him--so busy in fact, that he and his family were relocated to Verona when he was still a young boy because of his father's job. He was often raised by his 3 older sisters in their place, which turned out to strain his relationship with them because they hated his vain, cold, and insensitive personality. And in return, they mistreated him poorly, often neglecting him, teasing him, and forcing him to do things he didn't want to do. It was during this time that he start cutting himself to deal with the pain of his tormenting older sisters. His sisters have since moved away, but he really just wants to leave his family, leave Verona, and start a new life of his own. Superpower Astral Projection Noah's special power allows him to astral project, essentially granting him the ability to project his consciousness from body in an astral form. He can project his astral form to any location he desires and it can be corporeal or incorporeal at will, allowing him to interact with people and objects or simply pass through them. Noah's astral form does not feel pain and any injuries it incurs, his physical body does not. Additionally, his astral form can float, hover, and fly, though is bound to staying in close proximity to solid surfaces, like the ground or walls. When he astral projects he leaves his body in an unconscious/trance-like state until he returns back to it. Weaknesses The most obvious drawback is that when he astral projects, his body falls into a sleep/trance-like state and stays that way until he returns back to it. Because it takes a lot of energy to maintain two corporeal selves, Noah often feels disoriented and fatigued when he wakes up from using his power. This strain on his mind and body is why, for now, he can only maintain his astral form for short periods of time. Noah seems to find his power more of a burden, because when he has a strong desire to be somewhere or to be with someone, he sometimes accidentally astral projects to them or that place against his own will, as if his inner desires take over and manifest themselves in his astral form. This is true when he is feeling a strong need to be at two places at once or during slumber, when he sometimes astral projects subconsciously during his sleep. Additionally, when he is suppressing really heavy feelings and emotions, his inner desires sometimes trigger an accidental astral projection against his will, with his astral form mimicking the emotions he was suppressing while conscious. Category:Character Category:Act One